


Sugar!

by ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Cotton Candy, Cuddles, Cute, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy likes the Muggle World, Draco Sweettooth, Draco has a sweettooth, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harco, M/M, Muggle candy, Muggle world, Sick Draco, cute drarry, excited draco, fluffy drarry, fluffy!drarry, muggle, muggleworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL/pseuds/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL
Summary: Draco doesn't understand Muggle candy like Harry didn't understand Wizard candy. Harry decides to take Draco to the Muggle world for the first time.Kind of set outside of the time that Harry and Draco would've actually graduated from Hogwarts. Closer to present 2019, but still pre-cellphones and such. Just roll with it. It's supposed to be cute and fluffy.Not short, but there is plenty of fluff.





	Sugar!

"Harry," Draco stares at what he's eating, "What is it?"

"What is what?" Harry finishes his chocolate bar.

"That thing you just finished!" Draco leans across their kitchen table wiping some off the corner of Harry's lips.

Harry laughs, "Its kind of like a chocolate frog, but way better."

"Is it some tasteless muggle thing?" he smells of the bit on his finger.

"Tasteless?" Harry stands up going over to him. Draco sticks his finger up to Harry. Harry smirks, leaning down, grabbing Draco's wrist pushing it above his head before kissing him, the sweet taste of chocolate between them. Draco freezes, before kissing Harry back, quickly licking every once of chocolate off Harry's mouth. "Is it tasteless?"

"More!" Draco demands.

"That was my last one. We have to go to the Muggles." Draco's jaw drops, quickly shaking his head 'no'. "That is the only place to get real chocolate and cotton candy."

"CoTTOn CaNDy?!" Draco squeals, "What's that?"

"It looks like cotton but it tastes sugary," Harry pulls him up, "I've been waiting for this day since I met you."

"What?" Draco holds onto Harry's hands, "Where are we going? I can't to the Muggle world!"

"Yes, you can," Harry smiles, "I've bought you Muggle clothes."

"But why?" Draco willingly follows Harry up to their bedroom. Harry rolls his eyes pushing Draco onto their bed, before pulling Draco's pants off. "What are you doing?" Draco watches Harry at their closet pulling what look like a normal pair of trousers out.

"These are called skinny jeans," Harry smiles, "these will suit you perfectly!"

"Skinny Jeans?" Draco scrunches his face in confusion, "Why?"

"I said that we're going to Muggle world!" Harry smiles, quickly putting them on him, easily getting them buttoned and zipped. Harry threads a belt through the loops, "And a belt to go with."

Draco stares at his thighs in a pair of skinny jeans, "I love them!" He jumps up spinning around, "They don't flail everywhere!" Harry watches Draco's excitement before putting on his own jeans. "Why aren't yours the same way?"

"Tight?"

"Yeah?" Draco stares in slight confusion.

"I don't like mine tight, theses are straight leg jeans. Same material as yours just not as tight." Draco tugs on his own before on Harry's. "I don't think these would look good on you anyways. Too much muscle and stuff. I like these on you."

"Yeah. I tried those on once with Hermione and well, hated them, too tight and even if I went up a size or two I still just didn't like the feeling," Harry explains, "But I figured you would like them."

"I really, do!" Draco smiles, "What about Muggle shirts?"

"Well, instead of a cloak," Harry pulls out a couple of sweatshirts, "They wear sweatshirts," Harry hands one to Draco. Draco throws off his shirt, quickly pulling on the sweatshirt, which is slightly too big.

"I love it!" Draco cheers, flapping his arms with the extra long sleeves, "It's so comfy, Harry!"

Harry laughs, "I knew you would like that," he pulls his own on.

"Shoes?" Draco looks at their feet and back to Harry.

"Those are the same." They both get their shoes on, heading for the door.

"Do they just use normal cars, right?" Draco follows Harry outside.

"Yeah, so no magic. Leave your wand here. I don't want to get caught," Harry hides his and Draco's wands in the bedside table.

"No form of magic at all in the Muggle world?" Draco whines.

"Sorry, love, but no."

"Even if they don't see?"

"Draco!" Harry glares, "Chocolate and cotton candy or not?"

"Chocolate and Candy!" Draco insists.

"Then no wands and no magic." They get in the car and head off into a muggle city. Draco is looking everywhere, at everything he can.

"Father never let me go into a Muggle town. We only did to get to Hogwarts, but even then, it was just that creepy train station."

"You've never used Muggle money either?"

"Nope," Draco shakes his head 'no'.

"Well," Harry smiles grabbing his hand, "Don't worry about a thing."

"Did you get wizard money turned into Muggle money?" Draco looks at him, confused.

"Yeah, at the bank and a special shop on Diagon Alley."

"There is a shop that takes wizard money and turns into Muggle money?"

"They exchange it for Muggle money."

"Here, we're at the mall that has the perfect candy store."

"Oh," Draco looks at all the cars, "Is everyone in the candy store?"

"Not this is kind of like shopping on Diagon Alley except for every store is in this one big store, so your not inside and then outside," Harry explains.

"Oh, so everyone is in that building?"

"Let's go in and I'll show you," Harry gets out quickly going around helping Draco out.

"Such a gentleman," Draco smiles taking Harry's hand. They walk in together, walking past a few other stores and into a little sweet smelling shop. "This place isn't that little, Harry."

"Well, compared to the other stores in this mall it is small."

Draco goes over to what looks like the wrapper Harry had earlier, "Is this what you were eating earlier?"

Harry looks it over, "Yeah. My favorite kind of chocolate." Draco grabs a basket piling all sorts of chocolate, and candy in it. Harry grabs his hand, "Here look at this," Harry smiles pointing at a cotton candy machine.

"What is it? How does it work?" Draco furrows his brows.

"Watch," Harry pulls a pink colored handle, with a drawing of a raspberry above it. They watch sugar drop and swirl around being stuck into a bag. Draco just stares at it. "Do you want another color or flavor?" Draco pulls on a blue handle, watching excitedly. After that dies down and gets shoved into the bag, he pulls a green handle after that orange, purple, red, yellow, green again and finally again pink. "Done?" Harry has a few things of his own.

"Yeah!" Draco squeals excitedly as the bag gets dropped in front of him. They go up to the register, check out, Harry's a little shocked, but happy, that they didn't go over is planned budget.

"Can we eat some now?" Draco goes running for the car.

Harry catches up to him, "Let's go eat a burger or something so you don't only eat candy."

"But, I've never had your candy before," Draco whines walking hand in hand with Harry to the mall food court. "PIZZA!" Draco takes off running again, still not used to being around Muggles and Muggle food. He loved watching the pizza maker's fling the pizza.

"What is wrong with you?" some lady is holding her child against her, and arm wrapped tightly around the child's waist.

"He was very deprived as a child," Harry comes up, immediately pulling Draco into himself.

"He should still be careful!"

"Well, lady, he is just like your child," Harry looks over his shoulder seeing Draco's bright smile, ignoring what is going on behind him, "excited about everything and has a very hard time keeping that excitement in."

"My child is not a crazy lunatic!"

"Neither is he. Just excited. He didn't mean to scare you or your child." The little boy takes his brand new pen, quickly squeezing out of his mother's grasp, shoving it into Draco's bum cheek.

Draco screeches dropping his candy bag flinging his legs around Harry's waist, his arms around his neck, "I've been bit!" Tears roll down his cheeks not sure of what actually happened.

Harry scoops up Draco's chocolate bag, "Now who has the lunatic!" Draco's sobbing, hiding his face in Harry's chest. Harry takes into the men's bathroom into the stall with the changing table (an actual table), setting their bags down next to it. Harry quickly and quietly uses a charm pressing two fingers over the wound, "That will heal it for now," he whispers.

Draco sits up, "That hurt more than you might think."

"You didn't expect it," Harry helps him up, both taking a bag and walking out. They get their pizza, sit down and eat. They finish, Draco happy and feeling better.

"Chocolate now?" Draco whines as they head for the car.

"Not yet. Wait till we're home," Harry instructs. They put the bags in the back, Harry checks Draco's hands making sure there is no candy or chocolate. They drive home, Harry takes his time, going the long way, not ready for an over ambitious boyfriend.

"Haaarrrryyy," Draco whines, "Now you're taking you're dear time!"

"No, I ain't," Harry smirks, before turning the corner, down the street to their little house, "Look we're home."

"FINALLY!" Draco goes running inside. Harry laughs grabbing the bags from the trunk heading in. "Chocolate! Candy! Fluff!"

"Fluff?" Harry hands him the bags.

Draco plops down on the couch, "Yeah, this stuff!" He pulls out his giant bag of cotton candy, "Or whatever this stuff is called." 

"Cotton candy," Harry smiles. Draco shoves a handful into his mouth. "Well?" Harry waits for a verdict. 

"It just disappeared?!" Draco squeaks, shoving his finger into his mouth, "HARRY?!"

"It dissolved, love," Harry sits next to him taking a small amount putting it in his mouth, keeping it open for Draco to watch it slowly dissolve.

"So, did I eat it?" Draco takes more.

"Kind of. You swallow it," Harry grabs a bag of chocolates, "Here. Try one of these." He hands Draco a small piece of chocolate wrapped in foil. Draco quickly unwraps it sticking it into his mouth. "Chew it, it doesn't dissolve," Harry informs.

"This is even BETTER!" Draco grabs a fist full of chocolates quickly unwrapping them.

"Not so-" Draco shoves all 10 in his mouth. Harry sighs, "Same kind of chocolate that is part of chocolate frogs."

Draco smiles through a chocolate covered mouth, "Father, never liked me to have chocolate frogs."

"You never really had much for candy?" Draco simply shakes his head 'no' still munching on his mouth full of chocolate. Harry gets up, "I'm going to grab a couple waters." Draco nods and continues eating the bag of chocolates. Harry laughs, grabbing to bottles from the fridge. Draco has two suckers shoved in his mouth when Harry comes back. "DRACO! You're gonna choke!"

Draco pulls them out, "AM NOT! I suck your-" Harry shoves one back into his mouth. Draco laughs.

"Do you mind if I go do some work? I forgot about some that have to be done," Harry presses a kiss to Draco's forehead.

"Fine," Draco relaxes on the couch.

A few hours go by before Harry comes out of his office, heading downstairs. He steps onto the last step seeing Draco on the couch sprawled out whining, half of the candy and chocolate is gone. He freezes, "Draco? Love?" Not a sound. "Did you eat all of that?" Harry walks over looking down at him. He nods eyes closed, hands pressed against is stomach, legs pulled up, jeans clearly unbuttoned, zipper down and belt unbuckled. "Do you want me to get you upstairs?"

"Carry me," Draco whines slowly reaching his arms up. Harry gently and slowly scoops him up, carrying him up to their bed. He sets him down, pulling his jeans off. Draco moans.

"You ate so much sugar," Harry sighs, "I'm going to get you some medicine downstairs."

"Not use magic?" He whimpers.

"Not till the morning. You can't go all your life using magic for everything," Harry heads downstairs, grabbing the medicine and going back up to find Draco sound asleep under the covers. Harry goes around to his side of the bed, carefully getting in next to him, grabbing a book and begins reading. 20 minutes go by before Draco lets out a low moan. "Draco? Love?"

"Med-cine," Draco whines. Harry grabs it, filling it just over half full. Draco reaches for it, "Please?"

"Sit up a little," Harry helps him. Draco takes it. "Let it settle."

"I'm sorry," he slowly moves in closer to Harry.

Harry carefully wraps his arm around him, "It's okay. You now know for next time." He slides down so they're both laying, Draco's head on Harry's shoulder.

"If it isn't gone in the morning, can we use magic?"

"Yes," Harry kisses the top of his head.

"I love you. You're the best boyfriend ever," Draco presses himself even closer.

"Love you too. You're the best boyfriend too," Harry rubs his arm. They snuggle together, Harry snaps his fingers and all the lights turn off. They fall asleep in a blissful slumber.


End file.
